


Can we talk?

by in_the_dark_times



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mmm, what's up baby?" Pete muttered against Patrick's skin. Patrick took a deep breath. "Pete, can we talk?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we talk?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a jerk and I love tragedy sorry  
> Pls comment and give me feedback.

Pete was bored. He didn't know what to do. He tried writing some lyrics but it just wasn't happening. When Patrick lightly knocked on the door to Pete's dimly lit office Pete spun around in his chair excitedly, happy to have a distraction from his boredom. Patrick allowed a small smile. "Are you busy?" He asked quietly.   
"Fuckin kiddin me? Not at all. C'mere." Pete replied, beckoning Patrick towards him, inviting him to sit on his lap. Patrick climbed onto Pete's lap and straddled his thighs. He wrapped his arms around Pete's neck and kissed him slowly and sweetly. Eventually he pulled away from the kiss and just let him forehead rest against Pete's.   
"Mmm, what's up baby?" Pete muttered against Patrick's skin. Patrick took a deep breath. "Pete, can we talk?"  
_____________

Pete just held Patrick. He held him and let him cry. Patrick had obviously been holding it in for awhile. Pete's hands tenderly rubbed over Patrick's shuddering shoulder blades. Pete would probably cry later. It didn't take much for him to cry. He used to joke about it. 'I'm crying man, that's how fuckin emo I am.' But now, his cheeks were dry. His shoulder though, was wet under Patrick's sobs. Somehow Pete couldn't cry. Not yet. Not when Patrick needed him like he did in that moment. 'Later' Pete thought. Not yet. Not now.   
_____________

Pete smiled sadly at his husband. He proposed immediately after hearing what Patrick had to say that night just a few weeks ago. They'd married by the end of the week. Just a small, courthouse marriage. Joe and Andy came but everyone else found out after the fact. Pete was pretty sure he saw Andy shed a tear. It was quick and simple but he found utter beauty in how Patrick looked standing in the bars of sunlight let in through the courthouse window blinds.

Now, Patrick was sitting in a dressing room in the stadium Fall Out Boy was performing in that night, looking at his reflection in a mirror. He didn't have a hat on. He was staring at his thinning scalp with such a sad intensity that Pete had to bite his lip to stop the whimper from escaping. He picked up Patrick's favorite fedora from the floor where it had been tossed and crossed the room. "May I?" Pete asked him quietly with his sad little smile. Patrick nodded slightly and looked up into Pete's eyes as Pete carefully placed the hat on Patrick's head. Pete had always loved how he looked in his hats. "Good as new babe."  
__________

Patrick was laying on the couch petting Hemingway. Hemingway, always happy for a gentle hand to stroke his head, laid on Patrick's chest while Pete made tea in the kitchen. Tea wasn't really Pete's thing but for Patrick he made it his thing.

Pete looked over his shoulder and saw Patrick, beanie on head, laying still on the couch. Patrick switched to a beanie when he lost the last of his hair. He said it was easier to cover more of his head. 

Pete was pouring the hot water into Patrick's favorite mug when Hemingway started barking like crazy. He dropped the kettle, splashing his hands with boiling water in the process but he didn't stop to tend to his wounds. He sprinted to Patrick. Hemingway was standing on his chest barking wildly at the still, silent man. Say dogs aree stupid, but Hemingway was the first to know when Patrick took his last breath.

______________

Pete kept his eyes on his shoes. His stupid dress shoes. The ones Patrick liked. The only pair he had that was fit for a funeral. Joe patted him on the shoulder. Andy straightened his tie. He was dressed but he wasn't ready. Not quite yet. Something felt off still. He took a deep breath and went to follow his two friends to his husband's funeral. He had one foot out the door when he realized what it was. He turned around and placed an all black fedora on his head. There. Now.....now he was ready to accept his fate as a widower.


End file.
